


Сказка о Волке

by sihaya



Series: Волки Альбиона [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Werelock, Werewolf Mycroft, Werewolf Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Джон никогда не забывал выбор, который сделал на болотах Дартмура в ту ночь. И каждый раз, когда он чистит и смазывает свой Зиг Зауэр, вынув все пули из него, он понимает, как близок был к совершению ошибки.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Волки Альбиона [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846138
Kudos: 1





	Сказка о Волке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolf In The Tale ~ 221B*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708016) by [BlackMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan). 



_— Все, что ты слышал раньше — ложь. Мы рождаемся такими, а не становимся после укуса. И из всех разумных, это нас, скорее, можно назвать мудрыми. Мы поклоняемся не луне, но времени. И когда мы выбираем себе пару, то это на всю жизнь._

Джон никогда не забывал ни этих слов, ни сделанного на болотах выбора.

И каждый раз, когда он чистит и смазывает свой Зиг Зауэр, вынув все пули из него, он понимает, как близок был к совершению ошибки.

Майкрофт спрашивает его, откуда он знал, в какого волка _нужно_ было стрелять. И Джон отвечает не задумываясь:

— У одного из них были глаза Шерлока.

Волк напротив него потягивает чай. И это неожиданно цивилизованно выглядит, Джону казалось, что братья совсем как мальчишки — неуклюжие, нескладные щенки, бегающие по двору.

Шерлок спешит закончить разговор, торопит Майкрофта уйти; он хочет, чтобы этой ночью Джон принадлежал только ему.

Он опрокидывает свою пару с диким блеском в глазах. На них преступно много одежды, и голод, сродни жажде, сжигает изнутри.

Джон открывает горло, позволяя Шерлоку лизать и кусать. Он ненасытен, за двадцать четыре часа, прошедшие после их возвращения из Баскервиля, Холмс брал его уже дважды.

И их третий раз не менее жесток, но они оба не могут иначе. Даже луна, необычайно большая сегодня, не может подсказать где человек, а где зверь.


End file.
